Where is this going to go?
by Blissful Delusion
Summary: Two people are hurt by the ones that they truly love making them hurt and lonely, but meeting each other at a prestigious event, maybe they can be lonely together. Maybe this night might open their eyes to what they have been looking for all along. Maybe what they need is each other.(Rated T just to play it safe)
1. Take your seats

A/N: Not following any particular DC timeline. It has been 5 years since the Justice League has been established. Takes place at a charity event in Washington, D.C for promoting peace and helping war stricken countries. This is my first story I have posted here and it was originally just suppose to be a one shot but I may make this a few chapters. The title for the story came from me saying it out loud to myself, where is this going to go? I feel there are several directions I could take with this story but I can't decide. Let me know if you have a suggestion of where I should take these characters I'd love to hear what you'd have to say. I am new to **ALL **of this so **ANY** advice or criticism would be appreciated. :D Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy it!

"My, my look who it is. *hmph* Mr. Bruce Wayne himself." Selina Kyle purred

Bruce turned instantly recognizing the voice but played it cool to avoid suspicion. "Ah, yes, Mrs. Kyle I presume?" Selina stood before him sleek and slender in a black gown with spaghetti straps and a slit down the left side, revealing the length of her leg. She had green, mischievous eyes and blood red lips against her light complexion. For a brief second Bruce was glad that she was there so he had some one he knew but that was the problem. She KNEW him.

"What brings you here Mrs. Kyle?" He asked politely but he knew all too well why she really was there. Charity event like this full of people with big wallets, she was scoping out new prey.

"Oh, the usual but I couldn't resist saying hello." She smiled a devilish smile.

Bruce did like her, maybe even loved her. They met before the Justice League started, back when it was just him against the world. A part of him always wanted to make it work between them but she couldn't give up being Catwoman as much as he couldn't give up being Batman.

She swaggered over to him closer so that she placed her hand on his chest. "Mmmmm. You've always had a marvelous scent Bruce, tell me, do you ever spend your lonely nights thinking about me?"

Bruce was always a cautious man but here was Catwoman talking to Bruce Wayne. She wasn't high profile, more overseas, she just started to get a reputation over here but no one in this knew her. Still, it made Bruce very frustrated.

He puts his hand on her shoulder and slide his hand down to her wrist. He examined her diamond bracelet.

"What a beautiful bracelet, a gift from an admirer?" He asked innocently.

"Bruce," she smirked" you are my one and only."

" You know it reminds me an awful lot of the missing bracelet from the Bristish Museum." She didn't even realize he had the bracelet in his hands as he spoke. He gave her quick look then placed the bracelet in his coat pocket.

She looked at him with enraged eyes, but blinked a few times and sighed, "Oh Bruce, you gotta admit it looks best on my wrist than in some exhibit." She said quietly. Even though they were in the middle of a crowd on the ballroom floor no one was paying any attention. Everyone was busy schmoozing and concerned with their own appearances.

He gave her a stern look. She opened her mouth to say something then stopped and took a step back somewhat hurt. "So many times we've been in this position," she looked at him but his time her mischievous look was back in her eyes. "but unfortunately, I'm in no mood to replay this all out, I have business to attend to."

"Whatever plans you have Selina... " She raised a delicate hand " Save it. I'm sure we will be seeing each other after this party anyways." She blew him a kiss," See you tonight lover." and walked off. God he found that woman frustrating. He went to the bartender for a drink all the while keeping a keen eye on Selina.

* * *

Diana steps out of the limo in a silk, cream colored gown that hung to every voluptuous curve of her body. Her velvet black, wavy hair in a Grecian updo, gold dangle ear rings and gold sandals to compliment. As she stood upright she felt the cool night breeze kiss her bare back left exposed all the way down to the small of her back. Diana never liked to dress all formal, she preferred her battle armor but she had to admit tonight she felt quite nice.

Before she entered the event, she took her time answering questions from reporters lined up outside. She took this moment to mentally prep for the boredom and annoyance she was about to endure. She was here to help promote the cause which she was also suppose to give a speech later on for as well. She was more than happy to accept the invite, any chance to promote peace is an opportunity to not pass up. What she could not stand were the guests. The ignorance of the people that attended these functions never ceased to surprise her but as long as they donated is all that mattered.

* * *

An hour into the event Diana felt somewhat dizzy being ushered around meeting people who she could tell, didn't truly care about the war stricken countries the event was trying help, but instead they were all more interested in what the other was wearing or what kind of leather their Rolls Royce had. What didn't help to her dizziness was the various perfumes everyone felt like wearing excessive amounts of, she needed to sit better yet, she could use a drink. As she snuck away from the crowd she walked over to the bar and to her delight recognized a familiar face.

* * *

"_That poor fool, Selina is going to eat him alive. Maybe I should intervene...No, she is a sneaky woman she has something up her sleeve. I'll wait to see what unfolds." _

Bruce thinks to himself as he watches Selina leave with a young senator's son. Although it would be best to stop whatever she has planned now, Bruce couldn't help but feel a sting of pain and jealousy. He knew by the end of tonight she would have all the information she needed to steal all of the boy and his family's money.

"_Least he will learn his lesson but she won't get far. Before she can spend a cent she will learn her lesson as well when I turn her over to the authorities."_

Although he looked calm and composed, inside he smiled a wicked grin but it quickly turned into a frown. He felt pain because he could love Selina, there will always be a place for her in his heart but her constant betrayal, lies, and thievery were taking a toll. He was beginning to feel the place where he kept Selina and their love guarded in his heart slowly becoming smaller. Before, their love was once a vibrant red rose with thorns encaged in his cold, black steel heart, but now? Now the rose is bruised, its thorns sharpened, and its color loosing its' vibrancy.

"May I sit here?


	2. Strap yourselves in

"May I sit here?"

He wanted to answer no and just get far away from her as possible. However, that wasn't really what he wanted at all. He wanted her. He wanted her to be his. Seeing her standing in a proud, elegant stance her inner beauty radiating outwards from within. He wanted so badly to replace the bruised rose with a flower whose beauty will never fade, that won't wither but stand strong, which has no thorns to cause him to bleed. For the thorns of a previous love have cut him deep. If his heart was set out on betraying him and his mission, then why did it have to choose that flower.

Pure, loyal, honest, warmth and strength all that Diana is, all that he needs, all he has ever wanted. He knew in theory it all sounded nice. A Prince of Gotham and a Princess of Themyscira, but in reality it could only end in pain. Whether it ended from the death of old age or death in battle. Just for once in his life of constant darkness he wanted to see the sun. _"Alright then. Lets see where this goes."_

"By all means Princess, please." He gestures to the seat to his left.

She nods gracefully, as she takes her seat. As she does Bruce experiences everything in slow motion.

First to hit his senses is of course sight. Her sun kissed skin glows golden. Her blue-fire eyes are calm but sparkle like the stars that shine on him as he protects Gotham. Her hands clasped in front of her, he has seen those hands crush tanks but they look so soft and feminine. As she is comfortable in her seat her posture is upright like the regal warrior she is. He inwardly smiles because he has seen her and the Flash have drinking contests, he has seen her laugh uncontrollably with Clark and has seen her eat ice cream like a cheerful child. Yet here she is sitting so regal then he notices the back of her dress as it dips seductively low. He has to close his fist tightly to fight the urge to run his fingertips along her soft bare back.

The next of his senses to be hit is smell. If he had to put a name on her fragrance it would be ocean breeze but that did it no justice. From a small distance she smelled fresh, cool and clean but the closer you get to her as he is now she smells more sensual. Like firewood and lavender. He closes his eyes for a brief second to allow her scent take him away. It takes him to a beach where he is laying down on comfortable sand, watching the sunset with a small fire next to him as the breeze brings a cool mist. _"Damn this woman and the affect she has on me!"_

"What are you having?" She asks.

"Dirty Martini"

" Of course you are," Her smile is small but her eyes are amused," I'll have one as well."

"Thought demigoddesses can't get drunk?"

"True, but I still appreciate a good drink now and again."

He smiled and ordered her drink. He looked back at her and noticed she looked far away in her thoughts. As she stared down at her hands.

"How do you do it?" he just raised an eyebrow.

"This" She gestured to the entire room of beautifully dressed two-faced narcissists." You have been at this much longer than I. I thought by now I would be used to it. Although I am much more familiar with it all as any other. I must admit I have grown tired."

He saw a glimpse of her vulnerability and wondered maybe it's not this event in particular that has made her tired but endless cycles of war, and political corruption she fights everyday. Or if she was tired of being lonely, tired of waiting for Clark.

She took a sip from her drink and turned to him expecting an answer.

"Well, I am here for the women and I never tire from a beautiful woman." He smiled his playboy smile.

She looked at him unfazed, still expecting an answer. Not from the playboy billionaire but from Batman.

Still in a Bruce Wayne voice but deeper and ever so slightly more stern he replied,

" Princess, you always tell me not to over think things. I suggest you take your own advice on this one. Time will pass and in no time you'll be back in your armor promoting peace with your fists. Just enjoy tonight and appreciate the rare moments of peace as they come because this moment won't last forever. It will end."

He wondered if he was saying that to her or to himself at that moment.

She sighed but a content smiled crossed her face then she turned and finished her drink.

_"Uh oh! Great I've done it now. Where will this all lead to? Do I really care?" _he thought to himself_._

"Very sound advice from such a handsome, reckless, womanizing, little man." She teased.

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Among other things." She grinned.

"Do you always ask advice then insult people you've never met before?"

"We have met plenty times before Mr. Wayne." She replies innocently, playing along.

"Have we?"

"Indeed."

The bartender came over taking her empty glass as she ordered another. He made her drink and she took a quick sip and nodded in approval. He smiled then walked away to another customer. She turned back to Bruce.

"Yes it was in Rome at the premiere opening of the art gallery. We also met in Beijing, Moscow, London, Metropolis, pretty much every big event but all very brief greetings."

"My apologies princess, if only I had known you were stalking me, I would have gladly given you the time for us to have gotten to know each other more, intimately." He winked and smiled devilishly.

"Arrogant fool." She responded in a deadly low voice. The gravity of the insult would've been delivered if she hadn't smiled when she took a sip from her glass.

"Well princess allow me to make up for lost time. How about we get to know each other a little better now?"

As she placed her drink back down a thousand thoughts rushed in her head instantaneously. She liked, no loved the sound of that idea. Batman, even as Bruce Wayne kept his distance from her at all times but now here he is offering to stay awhile longer.

What was sad was that she knew him second to Kal. Kal was her best friend, they knew more about each other than they did about themselves. She was impressed by his abilities at first. How unusual but freeing to have someone so similar to her. But when they shared a magical Christmas together in her second year of coming into this world she fell in love with the man. Humble, strong, kind, genuine, Eros struck her right through the heart.

Sure she did date a few others later on but they never got passed a couple dates. They could never work, because no matter how great the day might have gone, at night she dreamt of _**him**_.

She hated what loving him was doing to her. She hated who she was becoming. She began to become somewhat envious of Lois at times. How her and Clark could easily enjoy spending time together out and about without a care in the world.

Four months ago she found a moment where she became jealous of Lois. Kal and Diana have always watched sports together, no matter what they try and make it work. One Sunday, they were going to watch the game in Clark's apartment and Lois was there. Diana felt a stab of betrayal, this was always her and Kal's moment. No one else's but there she was. Sitting there, snuggled into Kal's arms eating all the Chex Mix! It was one of the most frustrating moments for Diana ever.

That night Diana had a realization that she didn't like who she was allowing herself to become. Lois hadn't done anything wrong, Kal invited her because she is now his fiancé and Diana is his most trusted friend. It stung but that night and everyday since then she has grown more distant from Kal, realizing that she has to let him go and she was more than ready to now.

As all of these thoughts were processed within seconds she came to once conclusion.

_"Ok. Lets see where this goes."_

* * *

**A/N: ** Next chapter won't be BM/WW :( unfortunately. It will be about the events Diana has mentioned and more in detail of her and Kal's "friendship". Chapter 4 will pickup from where this chapter left off and _maybe _shed a little more light on BM/CW and what their relationship was once like and how it turned so bitter.

So what did ya' think and how do you feel about this little story so far? Let me know and thank you for taking the time to read it. :)

To those who reviewed my first chapter already **THANK YOU! **Seeing my first reviews on my first story AND they were positive I was so giddy it was embarrassing but I love it. It may be simple but it means a lot to me so thank you! :)


	3. Take a ride down memory lane

**A/N:**

**STOP!****Before you read, know that this chapter is not complete.**

Between school and work this chapter has taken me a lot longer to write than expected. I have found that I am much more comfortable writing BM/WW than SM/WW. I have all the BM/WW parts written but very little SM/WW :/ . As I said in the last chapter this one is suppose to have more of them to provide some more insight into the characters, yet I had to add some BM/WW :) . I feel that I should give you something in the meantime, know that the next time I update this, it will all be complete. : ) I feel ok only uploading the beginning of this chapter because I feel like it can be good on its own as well. I hope you enjoy :)

Just to provide some background info here. In my story, as in the JL cartoon, aliens invaded earth and Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Man hunter, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Hawk girl and Flash (Wally West) unite to over come the threat. However I imagine Batman looking like he did in Arkham Origins, Wonder Woman like in the New52 and Superman with the Man of Steel suit. Anyways, they all decide to stay a team but unlike in the cartoon the watchtower isn't built instantly. It took a while because of press meetings, getting governments' approvals, saving people and their own personal lives, it took them a year and nine months to complete it. While it was being built they all became closer with each other as they worked together on various missions. But Batman, being a part time member, is still distant. The watchtower was completed in September, three months before this story. This is all just to show how they are all familiar but still new with each other. This is basically, how it all starts.(Diana in this story is a demigoddess like in New52 as well.) I hope that all makes sense and I hope I didn't confuse anyone, just trying to clear that all up. :)

Now, moving on to the story, it is two weeks before Christmas. (**Nearly three years before Bruce and Diana meet up in the last two chapters**.) Flash and Wonder Woman return to the watchtower after having stopped Poison Ivy in the Amazon Jungle.

* * *

Flash and Wonder Woman step off the teleport pad.

"Ewwwww! I still smell like swampy water." Flash complained. He had fallen in murky waters trying to capture Poison Ivy.

"There are showers here you can use here." Diana reminded him.

"Oh yeah that's right, I keep forgetting. I am liking this tower of watch more and more each day."

" I believe it is Watch. Tower."

" I know. It just sounds more epic that way. _**Tower of Watch! **_Hopefully it will catch on." He smiled

_Swoosh! _The door opens and in walks Superman.

"Hey Wally!"

"Hey Big Blue!" Wally turned to Diana "Well I'm off beautiful see ya 'round."

" Okay, good work out there today Wally."

He winked then left in a swift blur.

"How did it go?"

"Piece of pie. Thanks for asking, why are you smiling?" She tilted her head as she asked.

"It's nothing." She had messed up two popular phases, easy as pie and piece of cake. He would correct her but he liked how it sounded.

"What are you doing here?"

He pointed behind himself with his thumb. "Bruce and I just ran some system checks."

"Everything functional?"

"Oh yeah! I think it was just so Bruce could feel at ease with the new system." Clark rolled his eyes.

" He is an awfully cautious man."

"Yes ma'am he is. Well! I am heading to the cafeteria before I leave for Metropolis. J'onn said that there was some rotisserie chicken."

"I'll join you. I worked up quite an appetite on the mission with Wally."

* * *

They sat down at a table with their lunch trays.

"So any news to report?" Clark asked.

"Good news indeed. My mother has agreed on establishing an embassy and possibly setup some sort of trade between countries." She took a bite of her salad.

"Wow! that's great when do you expect to begin?" Although he asked with a mouth full of chicken, it was quite easy to understand him.

"Sometime after the _holidays_" she emphasized. " apparently everyone is excited for the day of Christmas."

"Yeah! It's two weeks before Christmas aren't you a little excited?" He drank some of his root beer soda.

"No. It's just another day for me. I will be here on monitor duty on the day." She reached over to the large bag of potato chips Clark had gotten from the cafeteria pantry and helped herself to a few.

"What? Oh no! You should come over and celebrate. Get a real understanding of the season."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Pffff! No not at all. It'll be fun!"

" What about Lois?"

"Lois will be in Europe 'till mid January. She is trying to get an interview with Queen."

"The Queen of England?" Diana chugged down her glass of water, not realizing how thirsty she was.

"No Oliver Queen. She is very determined to interview him on her own. She is very suspicious about the guy and believes she has a hot lead."

"He certainly is bold and an arrogance to rival Bruce's but his heart is in the right place. He seems to invest a lot into helping others."

"You met him before?"

"Very brief at a charity event."

"Obviously." He said with a quick smile.

" So how did your date go with Lois last week?" She took another bite of her salad.

"Very good actually. I don't want to jinx anything, it being only our second date but I don't know. I just have a strong feeling about this." As he grinned he appeared far away in his thoughts.

Diana didn't notice his reaction, but she felt genuinely happy for him. Knowing herself at how difficult it can be trying to find a significant other. She was glad a friend similar to her found someone. "That's great Clark! I wish you and Lois the best of luck!" She smiled wide.

"Thanks Di."

They continued to talk casually and when they finished their meals he left. Diana stayed behind to write up the report on her and Wally's mission as well as others she had purposely skipped.

Forty five minutes later she finished all her reports when the door behind her opened.

Walking through with determined strides, his heavy boots practically causing the room to rumble. Batman walked in and sat at one of the huge monitors, mainly used for research. However, he only sat at that one, ever. Silently claiming it as his own. Understandably so, it had the biggest, clearest screen in the room, big leather chair and it was accompanied with its' own steel, sectional, desk.

With him in the room an uncomfortable silence fell around Diana. He was so focused on what he was researching he appeared like gargoyle himself.

Trying to ease some of the awkward tension out the room she asked in her most friendly voice

" What ya got over there?"

"..." His back to her as he continued typing as if she hadn't said anything.

"Wow! Really? Amazing!" She said enthusiastically.

Picking up on her sarcasm he turned his head slightly to the side. " Did you and Flash stop Ivy?"

"I wouldn't be here if we hadn't...sir!" She challenged.

He turned back to the computer.

"Looks like you are working on something important"

"..."

"Do you require assistance?"

In a low baritone voice "I don't need your assistance." He didn't sound angry, but he sure didn't sound nice.

"Well, my help might bring about results quicker." She offered with a smile.

"..." The only sound in the room was of him typing.

"Ok this is ridiculous its been months. Nearly two years now! Yet, the longest conversation we have had was no longer than 5 sentences!"

"Don't over exaggerate it was at least 12." He said matter-of-factly.

She studied him, bewildered "...See! I don't even know if that was an attempt at making a joke or if you are serious!" She threw her hands in the an exasperated gesture.

He turned around in his chair to face her." What do you want _Princess?_ You want us to share a cup of coffee together and discuss our daily routines? We have a job to do with people's lives on the line. I am not here to be your little friend. I KNOW MY PRIOIETIES! DO YOU?" His voiced boomed through out the room.

Her eyes turned deadly, her body tensed and even from where he sat he could the vein in her throat pump harder, signaling her adrenaline was pumping. For the first time in years he felt a shiver of fear shudder through him even if he appeared calm. He wondered if he went too far.

She walked oh so slowly to him. She looked like a tigress ready to pounce, ready to kill. She stood in front of him, his only defense a steel desk standing in between them. She looked down on him still sitting in his chair, the shadows of the watchtower covered her face. Only her fierce, neon blue eyes stared back at him with so much angry fire he could've sworn she had heat vision.

Her hands **SLAMMED** flat down on the steel desk creating a loud _**CLANG**_echo through out the room. She curled her fingers so that her nails cut through the steel with no resistance at all, making the steel appear like foil. The sound however, was _**EXCURCIATING**_ to Bruce's ears but he tried his best to stay absolutely still. That is all one can do when confronted with an angry tigress, hungry for one's blood. You know it's going to hurt, you know it's going to enjoy tearing you to shreds but what can you do? You can't overpower it, you have already provoked it. You can't out run it, your fate is sealed. All you can do is play dead and hope it has mercy on you and end it quickly.

She slightly leans over the desk, he cautiously backs up still seated in his chair. Her eyes not blinking, still fierce, still neon. She smiles. Her smiles are known for being beautiful and warm but now as she smiles he stops breathing. His heart picked up pace, not fast but not his usual calm either. He feels himself start to perspire. Her smile is so sinister, not even the Joker could produce such fear in a man..._silence. _Neither one moving, standing stock still as if they are trapped in a picture. The only thing to be heard is the low hum of the watchtower.

_"The calm before the storm." _Is the only thought he can form as he waits for the tigress to strike.

"Now that I have your attention..." She leans over slowly, inch by inch getting closer and putting more pressure down on the desk. The table groans as it is barely able to hold itself up. "Tell me something _Bruce ... _how did your day of giving thanks go?"

"Wha...huh?" He couldn't believe his own ears. ONE he didn't even recognize his own voice. He sounded so unsure and small. TWO why would she ask about Thanksgiving?

"Answer the question!" She commanded.

"I didn't celebrate it." He sounded more sure of himself this time but it was still no voice of the Batman.

She eased back, stood up and then left. When her hands released the table it crumbled to the floor, no longer able to take the pressure. He felt the only difference between him and the desk was the desk had to stand on its own legs. He, thankfully, was sitting.

He sighed and took in a deep breath savoring the rush of air in his lungs. _"Whew! ok she made her point now shake it off and focus."_

He turned back to his computer, his hands shook subtly as he typed.

*_SWHOOSH!*_

_"Shit! She's not finished." _He has always been a man of science but right now he felt like praying.

She set down a plate in front of him along with a cup of liquid.

"This isn't exactly proper, I understand but we have the essentials. We have the poultry, the potatoes, the veggies and cranberries."

He studied the meal in front of him. It was all food from the cafeteria. Slice of rotisserie chicken, potato chips, baby carrots and a cup of cranberry juice. _"An olive branch? Why?" _He looked back up at her.

" I have just served you a meal. Me. An Amazon. DO NOT TAKE THIS LIGHTLY! "

She pulled over a chair and put her plate her on her lap as she sat to his side facing him. She already ate earlier with Clark so her proportions were smaller than Bruce's. She straightened herself up and spoke.

"Now, understand this you arrogant fool. Yes we have a stressful job. Our job is to protect all of humanity even from itself if need be. We are to defend the innocent, protect liberty and justice I know this! I left paradise, my family, to come here to your world to do all those things. That is why I am here for I believe everyone is entitled to peace and happiness. That is my motivation, THAT is my only priority. I admire your determination, I respect your focus for I understand it, for I know of it myself. However, unlike you, I am not above sitting down with my comrades after a long day of fighting injustice together."

As she spoke he found a new respect for her. She could have pounded him to ground, or crushed him with her words. Instead she established that she could take his hits and not budge but come out victorious as well. _"Damn. She's good."_

"You may be curious why I want to understand you better when you so obviously push everyone away. It is because if we are to be a team in this battle for peace, how can we trust each other to have each other's back if all I know of you is from tabloids or criminals?

"You can always trust me to do what is necessary to protect humanity and this team." He stated, finally finding his voice.

"Yes, that is not in question. What I am saying here, is that how can I trust a man to have my back in battle when he can't even trust us to run a systems check without himself being present?"

"My being here was to make sure everything ran properly."

"Obviously, but I doubt that was the main reason. Any one of us could have done it and reported back to you."

" And if something went wrong?"

"Then you'd have to trust us to solve it. If we need you, you know we will call. Your only problem is trust."

"Trust has to be earned."

"I believe we have all proven ourselves have we not?"

"You've all made positive impacts in this world , you each have my respect in one form or another. But how can I trust a person if I barely even know them?"

_"Damn it! I played right into her hand."_

"Exactly." She whispered but smiled, her warmth returning to her beautiful face.

He glared at her and her smile grew into a smug grin.

"So, why a Thanksgiving" He looked down at the food, skeptical, "meal?"

"I haven't had one yet, and you didn't celebrate yours. This is to make up for that as well as help me better understand. If I am to help people, I should learn as much as I can about them. Wouldn't you agree?"

He grunted in agreement. Then he took a swing of his cranberry juice.

"WAIT!"

"WHAT?" He demanded.

"We have to say what we are thankful for!"

"Princess..." She abruptly cut him off "HEY! We are going to enjoy this Thanksgiving meal damn it! Even if it is two weeks before Christmas, we are still going to respect its traditions! Now SHUT. UP. and say what you are thankful for!"

"I can't shut up and say thanks."

"If you want to see me angry.." This time he cut her off. "Yeah, I got it _Princess_."

She glared but then she looked down and said.

"I am thankful that my mother has raised me to be a patient woman." Bruce smirked and thought _"Psssh yeah right. Her? Patient? Well, actually, yeah I guess she is." _She continued._ " _Iam thankful for my family being safe, as well as my friends. I am thankful for the chance I have to help others and I am thankful for the moments of peace that I get." She looked back up and sighed. Then turned to him smiling, waiting for him to speak.

" I am thankful for batteries." He replied flatly. He truly was thankful for batteries, if there were no batteries, a lot of his primary gadgets wouldn't work.

"Bruce." She warned

"What? I didn't judge what you were thankful for."

"You are not even trying." She crossed her arms.

"Don't push it princess that is all you are going to get from me." He said sternly.

She smiled then just shook her head. He picked up his fork and dug in. They sat there silently but it was not uncomfortable, it was soothing. Two determined, fierce warriors sat enjoying each other's company. The meal was not fancy, but it was special, simple, what each one needed. Just the essentials.

They finished their meal and both stood to go their separate ways. They looked at each other with no anger in their eyes but something else. Respect, and admiration. He reached out his hand, she looked down at it and when she looked back up at him her radiant smile pushed away the shadows deep down in him. She took his hand and firmly, but gently shook his hand.

"Thank you for the meal Diana."

"Thank you for your time Bruce."

They held each other's hand a little longer than necessary, looking into each other's eyes then they turned to leave. With his back facing her he stopped suddenly and asked.

"Diana?"

She stopped as well but turned to face him only to see him standing in the shadows with his back to her. She replied, "Yes Bruce?"

"What are your plans for Christmas?"

"I am spending Christmas with Clark and his family. Would you like to join us?" She asked hopeful he would agree, surprised they were making friendly progress this fast.

He on the other hand felt the sting of rejection. The shadows reclaiming his heart again he answered. "No. I was only curious." With that he left.

She stared at the door as it shut behind him.

"Did I say something wrong?" She whispered to herself.

Just then, the doors reopened and in walked Wally refreshed. He stopped mid stride

"WHOA! What happened to the desk?" Wally squeaked.


End file.
